Together We Can
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Here he was once again - in the same situation as before. Griffin in a mission to break up Big Time Rush, and he was trying to bring everyone back together. - Based off of the episode Big Time Break Out. Kendall angst.


**Alrighty, here's a new one-shot for you all! I literally just wrote this in like one hour. Lol. It's based off of the episode Big Time Break Out, in which Griffin tries to break up the band _once again_. It's kind of short, and I switched a lot of stuff around, but oh well. :)**

* * *

"_The love we got is so untouchable…_"

Kendall stepped away from the microphone, his hands moving to remove his headphones from his ears. He let them fall carelessly around his neck. His light green eyes turned back to look at Gustavo and Kelly through the singing booth's transparent window. Huffing softly, he shook his head and walked out of the booth, mind set on one thing and one thing only.

"I'm not doing this, Gustavo." The older man opened his mouth to speak, but Kendall held up a hand, silencing him immediately. With a grunt, the music producer let his mouth close shut and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't do it. I refuse to sing without the guys. It sounds wrong."

"No, sweetie, you sound amazing," Kelly spoke softly in an attempt to comfort the boy. Kendall shook his head in denial.

"I don't mean my voice… I mean… it just sounds wrong. I can't explain it. It just does." The young teen ran a hand through his tousled, dirty blond hair and sighed. "I don't want this," he practically whimpered. "Throughout the years that I've been involved in this whole thing," he spread his arms, trying to prove a point, "James' dream became my own. But… I don't want a solo career. Unlike him, I love singing, but not on my own. I love singing with the guys. They're like my second family; my brothers might I say. They've been with me all my life; through every up and down I've had to endure. They've been with me through this crazy ride. If Griffin seriously thinks he can take that away from me; take away the boys that I have come to love as my own brothers, then he's crazy, because _nothing_ will ever separate us."

By now, the blond was pacing back and forth around the room, his hands tugging at his hair. Kelly and Gustavo could only watch, somewhat shocked by the boy's sudden outburst.

"And… I'm scared. The guys seem to want to get away from Big Time Rush. Logan wants to do that whole game show thing. I tried talking to him, but he refuses to listen to me, and I just don't know what to do anymore!" Tears clouded his vision, stinging the corners of his eyes, but he held them back because he wouldn't dare cry in front of the two adults. "And Carlos wants to be a star in Broadway. He already got an audition. If they accept him… I don't even know what I'll d-do." His voice quivered, causing Kelly and Gustavo to exchange worried glances.

"Kendall, I-"

"And then there's James," Kendall spoke again, interrupting whatever Gustavo was about to say. "I thought he was on my side. I thought he wasn't going to go along with any of this crazy break-out idea! I… I trusted him." He stopped pacing and wiped under his eyes, sniffling. "I can't believe he would do this. Does Big Time Rush mean nothing to him anymore? Or to Carlos and Logan? Do I not mean anything to any of them anymore?"

"Sweetie, you know that's not true," Kelly insisted as she walked away from Gustavo's side to take a hold of Kendall's shoulders. "Come on, let's go to the conference room." She turned to Gustavo and gave him a menacing look. He immediately stood up from his seat and followed Kelly and Kendall into the conference room where the band held most of their meetings. As soon as they were in the room, Kelly guided Kendall to sit in one of the chairs and then sat down to his right; Gustavo sitting to his left. Kendall kept his head down, afraid he would break down if he turned to look at either of them.

"The boys love you as much as you love them. Of course you mean something to each of them. If it wasn't for you, you all wouldn't be here."

"You mean in this mess?" Kendall whispered hoarsely. His eyes finally looked away from the table's wooden surface to stare at Kelly. "If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be in this mess… I could have talked Griffin out of this. It's my fault." The tears once again gathered in the corners of his eyes, but this time he didn't stop them from rolling down his cheeks.

"No, it's not." This time, it was Gustavo who spoke. "I think what Kelly means is that if it wasn't for you, none of you would have gotten the chance to experience any of this, or become part of a boy band. You could have come with me as a solo artist, or turned me down like you were originally going to do, but you didn't. Instead, you decided to fulfill James' dream and bring all four of you with me to Los Angeles."

"Not anyone would have done that," Kelly interrupted. "You have a kind heart, Kendall, and I'm sure the boys appreciate everything you've done for them. I know right now it seems like they're breaking up and forgetting everything, but you know them better than anyone. Do you really think they would do such a thing?"

Kendall shook his head. "No, they wouldn't."

"You're right; we wouldn't."

Startled, all three of them whipped around. Behind them James, Carlos and Logan stood, nervous looks on their faces. Silently, they made their way around the table and sat down in front of Gustavo, Kendall and Kelly. Kendall bit down on his lower lip, shifting his gaze from one boy to the other.

James nudged Carlos, who nudged Logan. The action was exchanged several times, until finally, Logan decided to speak.

"We realized we couldn't do this… The only reason I actually went along with Griffin's idiotic plan was because I thought you guys were okay with it. But after Carlos came up to me, practically begging me to not be a game show host and stop being a fool, I realized that it wasn't worth it. And I'm really sorry for the way I treated you," he said, looking into Kendall's bright green eyes. "I pretty much turned you down; ignored you even when all you wanted was to help. You didn't deserve that."

"Broadway isn't my thing," Carlos blurted out. "Being a part of Big Time Rush is my thing. Being with you guys is what I love the most." Kendall couldn't help but smile from ear to ear; Carlos returning the smile only a couple of seconds later. "I'm sorry too. I should really pay more attention to you. I may be the oldest, but you always seem to be a lot wiser than I am."

"That's not true. You have your moments." Kendall grinned.

James then cleared his throat. "I, umm… I'm sorry, Kenny." Kendall blushed as Kelly awed at the childish nickname. Carlos had to cover his mouth in order to not laugh out loud. James only glared at the little Latino, then turning back to the blond. "As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted by a certain someone, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. After Logan and Carlos left, I should have stuck by your side, but instead… I left. That wasn't very nice of me, and I regret it."

Kendall sighed. "Listen guys, apology accepted. Yes, I was hurt by what you all did, but I forgive you. It was all a misunderstanding, right?" All three boys nodded their heads. "But, we still have to deal with Griffin and put a stop to this whole mess. You think we can do that?"

Simultaneously, the boys spoke at once. "As a team we can."

Kendall smiled, knowing he had his three brothers back. "Alrighty. Then what are we waiting for? Let's give Griffin a piece of our minds!"

* * *

**Hmm... Thoughts? Like it? Dislike it? Thumbs up or thumbs down? How'd I do? :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
